Escape Velocity
by TaintedMunkeyz
Summary: AU.Kagome is a high school varsity soccer player, living with her stepdad, Naraku. it would be the perfect life if she wasn't abused whenever she did her own thing. she decides to run away, and meets Inuyasha. but this isn't even the beginning.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok. Yeah, well since I finished my other story "The A-List" I started another one. Don't worry. Hopefully I'll be fine in my updates for my other stories. Please enjoy this one!**

**Full summary: Kagome, 18 and high school senior, lives with her stepfather, Naraku. She's all by her lonesome, being his personal maid and errand runner. He's not very nice to her. In fact, he abuses her when she seems to become even the slightest bit defiant. But she's tired of it, and she runs away. Through unexpected occurrences, Kagome meets Inuyasha, and things might not turn out exactly like she planned. She still has to keep a connection with her father, but hopefully with the help of her new friends, she just might reach _escape velocity_…**

**Disclaimer: I only own this story, and the situations I've thrown these characters in.**

**--**

**Escape Velocity**

**Intro – Chapter 1**

**TaintedMunkeyz**

**--**

**_Escape velocity is the speed at which a body must travel, to escape the gravitational pull of another body._**

**_I'm not exactly sure if I've reached it. It as in escape velocity… I'm not even sure how I managed to reach it, if I did in fact. The journey wasn't exactly what you'd call _easy_…_**

_**But, of course I had help along the way. People who just happened to show up at a time when I would need someone most. I still wonder today if they were – and are – guardian angels.**_

**_Either way, my gratitude and love for them stays the same. I look back and wonder what my life would be like if they hadn't saved me… I still wonder if I'd be a changed person…_**

**… _Or the same pathetic fool. Falling, and falling again, over and over, like some stupid routine. It's not like I was really some weak little girl… but after a certain number of years, of the same bloody abuse, happening over and over, you just fade. You die inside. There's no light in your eyes, no love in your heart, no positive outlook for a new day. It's gone._**

**_You can't help but resemble that weak little girl…_**

**_You can never get the mental images out of your mind, and they seem to haunt you, no matter how far you try to run and escape. You don't feel right anymore, like something precious has been taken away from you, and you don't think you'll be getting it back anytime soon. Thoughts and feelings whirl around you and make you sick, because you can't seem to stop and concentrate on one._**

**_You want to press the heel of your palm into your eyes, until you see black spots, so maybe you can concentrate on something other than that empty feeling in your heart. You don't ever want to let anyone else in, in fear that they'll hurt you, laugh at you, make you feel like shit 24/7 after the occurrence. You vow to never ever let yourself open up to that person, or anyone you don't trust fully, because you don't want them inside, that close, to use your shit against you – or just not even care for you. _**

**_You feel numb because you feel like giving up. The world around you seems like they're mocking you, with their happiness while you lack it. Lies, they have all been lies, every word, every phrase out of that person's mouth._**

**_You want to be happy, you want to stop hurting, you want to cry every single tear you can muster till it's all gone and you can't remember. Yet it doesn't work that way. You know, that for at least a while, the pain will be there, and the words will echo in your mind. You try and tell yourself that it doesn't hurt, and you'll have a happy ending, but you're fooling yourself. You know it's not in the least bit true. You hate feeling like this, but you're tired of fighting. And you want to give in…_**

**_Life doesn't get much harder than that…_**

**_Especially when you deal with it every day. But then… if you make a choice… things may change. They did for me…_**

**_I remember how everything happened exactly… when everything changed for me. My life began to become clear instead of distorted._**

… _**And this is how it happened.**_

--

Kagome balled her hand into a fist and brought it down, none-to-gently, on her black digital alarm clock. She groaned and rolled over, burying her face in her pillow, and pulling the covers to her chin.

She did **not** want to wake up right now.

But, she knew that she had to. There wasn't any way to avoid the clutches of early mornings, even if it happened to be a Saturday. She flung the covers away from her body and looked over at the clock. It was 6:50 in the morning. She groaned again and rubbed her eyes, running a hand through her tangled black locks.

Throwing her legs over the side of her bed, she stood up and stretched her tired and achy muscles. She threw on a sweatshirt that happened to be in a heap of clothes on the floor, and walked over to her bedroom door. She was greeted with the same sight se saw everyday: the hallway banister that led downstairs if you went to the right, and to the left, at the very end of the lengthy hall, her stepfather's bedroom and next to it, the bathroom.

She decided to go right.

When she got downstairs, she preceded to start her daily chores. Sweeping, mopping, dusting, washing. It was what she did everyday, and she'd pretty much gotten used to it. When she finished, she looked up at her job, admiring how everything sparkled, and if it didn't sparkle, how it just looked _clean_.

Looking at the clock, she cursed, and began pulling out stuff from the fridge so that she could make her stepfather's breakfast: eggs, bacon, sausage, white rice and biscuits. What she cooked for her father everyday, for the past six years, since her mother left.

She set the dining table for one, pouring orange juice – no pulp – into a tall glass and setting it on the wooden object. The delicious food steamed, and Kagome glanced at the kitchen clock. When the hands on the clock struck eleven-thirty, just as it did everyday, Kagome's stepfather walked into the kitchen, and with to pleasant of a smile, sat down at the table.

"This looks delicious, Kagome." She bowed her head and looked at her hands, wringing them nervously. She'd always been nervous around the man after her mother left. It was like she was nervous **subconsciously**. "Kagome…" her father trailed off, his voice eerily pleasant. Kagome flinched, feeling his eyes burning two identical holes in the top of her head.

Something was missing.

"Yes?" she asked softly.

"Don't 'yes' me. Where's my damn paper?" Kagome mentally kicked herself. Repeatedly.

"I'm sorry, sir. I-I forgot." She stuttered. She started walking towards one of the door-less exits in the kitchen, ready to open the front door and get the questioned item, but he grabbed her wrist with his oversized hand.

And squeezed. Hard.

"Don't let it happen again." He said quietly. She nodded meekly.

"Yes, sir." He released her wrist, and Kagome briskly walked towards the front door, happy to see the bundle of world news and other things. She picked it up, and walked back towards the kitchen, handing it over. He snatched it from her hands, causing her to jump and opened it up. Kagome stood by uncertainly, waiting to see what he'd do next.

"Why are you still here? Go take a shower. You smell." He said without missing a beat. Kagome bit her lip. She knew she didn't smell, but she still let it get to her.

"Yes, sir…" she turned and headed back upstairs, readily willing to get away from the man.

**X.x.X**

Kagome stood in the shower, letting the steaming hot water flow over her toned body in rivulets. She turned her face upward, letting it come down right on her face, the water peppering down softly on her cheeks, her closed eyes and her lips. She grabbed a shampoo bottle sitting on a ledge in the corner of the bathtub and filled her palm with the pearly blue liquid, bring it up to her hair to lather it up. The familiar scent - fresh blue lilies - filled the steam in the bathroom, floating out the high window by the tub. She placed her head under the showerhead, letting the nice smelling suds run down her back, washing it out and using the tips of her fingers to get a good clean feeling.

She sighed as she massaged her own shoulders, relishing in the feel of them loosening up from being so tight. Her eyes still closed, she let her mind wander to different subjects - school, her stepfather, her soccer career, and everything else that needed to be addressed. She almost forgot she was in the hellhole she called _home_, but a sharp knock on the wooden door leading into the room she currently occupied jarred her from her thoughts.

"I'm leaving for work! Get out now, and stop running up my water bill!" Kagome sighed and rinsed the rest of her hair out, before turning off the shower knob. Instantly cool air hit her body, making a shiver run through her, but she ignored it as she reached out onto a rack by the bathtub and grabbed her fluffy green towel. After wrapping it around her body she stepped out and went over to the sink, taking a comb sitting on the edge and brushed out her long ebony locks. She opened the bathroom door and stepped out, even cooler air making her freeze as she tore off down the hall and rushed into her room. She closed it with a click and locked the door. She turned around to darkness, save for the little light that peeked through her slightly parted pink curtains. She bit her lip as she looked at the almost immaculate bedroom. Her sheets, comforter and pillows on the bed were of a soft bright green and pink. Her carpet was a light beige and her walls were a soft pale yellow, almost white.

She liked bright colors.

Kagome walked over to her dresser and picked out her under garments, as well as a pair of socks and headed over to her closet to see what she wanted to wear for the day. She decided on a pair of jean capris and a green tank top, with a black zip up wool jacket for warmth. She got dressed quickly, and pulled on her socks, and then her beloved Converse sneakers.

She walked over to her computer desk, and bumped the mouse with her hand before walking back over to her dresser and putting in stud earrings, and about fifteen sex bracelets on each wrist. She walked back over to her desk and sat down in her comfortable chair, clicking out of the away message for AIM, and showing her return sign for MSN Messenger. She was immediately bombarded with a conversation box from her best friend, Sango Taijiya.

**Drop a heart, break a name says:** Shit, Kag, there's supposed to be this bomb ass party tonight!

**Baby, I'm just bad news says:** Really? Where?

**Drop a heart, break a name says: **Kouga's place. Wanna go?

Kagome raised an eyebrow. Kouga's place? It was no doubt that she wanted to go. It was a matter of making it go undetected.

**Baby, I'm just bad news says: **You know how my step-dad is Sango. It won't be likely that I can.

**Drop a heart, break a name says:** That's why you're going to sneak out. Besides, isn't he at work until like… _forever_?

**Baby, I'm just bad news says:** dude, I wish.

**Drop a heart, break a name says:** come on! You could stand another night out! All you do is chores. I mean that's serious destruction of teenage rights.

**Baby, I'm just bad news says:** just because _you_ don't have chores…

**Drop a heart, break a name says:** yeah, you're right. But honestly, can you make it? It won't be the same without you at this party.

**Baby, I'm just bad news says: **I give into peer pressure too easily.

**Drop a heart, break a name says:** which is why I'm pursuing

**Baby, I'm just bad news says: **but I need a ride.

**Drop a heart, break a name says:** I've got you covered. Be ready at 8:00

**Baby, I'm just bad news says:** Will do, master.

**Drop a heart, break a name says:** hey, hey now.

**Baby, I'm just bad news says:** I have to go. I'll see you tonight. You better be here at 8:00 Sango! I'm serious.

**Drop a heart, break a name says:** when have I ever let you down?

Kagome paused to think about it. Never actually, but that didn't mean she could break her record.

**Drop a heart, break a name says: **That's what I thought. Ta-Ta darling.

**Baby, I'm just bad news says:** Later, Sango.

Kagome sighed and signed off, rubbing her forehead. Sango was right. She really did need a night off. Her father's ropes were starting to get a little too tight.

And it was time to have some fun.

**X.x.X**

Kagome and Sango walked into the large front door leading into Kouga's humble abode. It was already jam packed with teenagers of all ages from their high school.

"See Kouga around?" Sango asked as she unzipped her letterman's jacket a little. Kagome stuffed her hands into her jeans pockets and sighed.

"No. But it's not like I'm looking for him." she replied curtly as they headed over to the kitchen to get two beers. Sango rolled her eyes but didn't press the subject. It was a well-known fact that Kouga and Kagome were "dating", but whether or not they really were was a mystery, even to Sango. Kagome hugged a few people she knew from school and joked around with some of their friends, grabbing a beer from the cooler in the corner. Sango followed her example and grabbed a beer before hopping onto the counter. Kouga walked in with his high ponytail swishing against his back, his jacket unzipped all the way, a boyish grin on his face.

"Ah, my favorite ladies." He stepped over to Sango and kissed her on the cheek before walking over to Kagome and encasing her in a hug. Kagome smiled and allowed him to keep his arm around her waist, as they all engaged in conversation with each other.

Everyone standing in the kitchen at the moment was a varsity soccer star. They all played their positions the best, and there wasn't anyone that could match their talent. There was a girl's team and a boy's team, and every single one of them was wearing a letterman's jacket with an abundance of sports listed on the front. They each had their names printed on a flap hanging loosely at their backs – which could zip up into a hood for cool weather if they pleased – and different symbols to represent what they were the best at. Kagome's had her name – Higurashi – and a pair of soccer cleats along with a soccer ball. Sango's was the same. Kouga, although he was great at soccer, had symbols for track, basketball, and wrestling next to his name – Sasaki – and even a football. Ayame was there, and she had symbols for water polo and soccer next to her name – also Sasaki, yet no relation to Kouga. Bankotsu and Renkotsu Isamu, who were brothers, played soccer, basketball and ran track with Kouga. Hojo Hideaki played tennis and soccer and Kagura Emi played soccer and water polo, same as Ayame.

"Did you guys _see_ how I scored that last goal during the _last_ _few seconds_ of our latest game?" Kouga gloated. Kagome just rolled her eyes, but the boys all chuckled and gave him high-fives. Of course everyone saw it. It was one of the biggest and greatest wins of the season so far for the boys. They'd won every game, but that game was special because of how they were tied with the opposing team, and there were ten seconds left on the clock. Kouga managed to steal the ball from the other center forward and dribbled down the field at top speed, sending the ball into the goal as soon as the buzzer went off. And they won the game: 6 to 5, Shikon High School. It was talked about in school everyday since the occurrence and in every period.

To say the least, Kagome was sick of it.

"Yeah we saw the magnificent game you play, Kouga. If that were me out there, I probably wouldn't have thought that fast." Ayame let out a wistful sigh and glanced at Kouga with something sparkling in her eye. Kagome raised an eyebrow, wondering to herself just who the hell did Ayame think she was.

"Right. Which is why you're a _winger_ and not a center forward like _myself_." Kagome said sardonically and glared at the girl standing across from her. Ayame's eyes shifted over to Kagome. They held a hint of malice, but Kagome didn't back down.

"Cat fight!" Bankotsu and Renkotsu yelled simultaneously. Sango snorted flipping her long ponytail over her shoulder.

"Easy there boys. No one's going to be ripping off their shirts for your enjoyment just yet." Everyone laughed; even Kagome managed a little chuckle, handing it to Sango for lightening up the mood. That was basically her job: to keep everything under control within their huge group of friends. It wasn't just the eight of them. It grew dramatically to the point where they didn't even know some people's names.

And there were always fights between everyone. Guys who tried to gain the affection of Kagome, who happened to be at the top of the social latter, but not quite preppy. Kouga would practically rip off anyone's head that came near her. And then fights between Kagome and Ayame over whom should have Kouga. People would joke around and say that Ayame and Kouga should date and get married, because they wouldn't ever have to change their names. Ayame would look at her smugly, making Kagome want to wipe the look off her face, but then she would decide not to deal with petty matters like such since she was the one who was "with" him.

Ayame had _nothing_ on her.

But then, that's where it started getting confusing for some people. They were all best friends. Ayame and Kagome included. They just couldn't get past the fact that they both liked the same guy. And now here's where Kagome would consider herself selfish.

Of course she liked Kouga, but at the same time, he wasn't everything she needed. She was missing something. She was hoping that maybe if she stayed with him, that missing feeling would become filled, but it hadn't happened. She was almost ready to just give him up to Ayame. Who she knew would be more than willing to take him.

A loud crash was heard from the living room, over the pounding music playing throughout the house, and Kouga cursed, looking out the entrance of the kitchen.

"Bloody freshman." He excused himself and headed towards the living room, leaving the seven to talk about whatever the hell they wanted. Sango jumped down from her position on the counter and sighed.

"You look about ready to blow this Popsicle stand." Kagome smirked. She swished her beer bottle around and then took a sip.

"You're right. I can't even get a damn buzz." Sango laughed and patted Kagome on the shoulder, before turning and looking in cabinets for Kouga's father's liquor stash.

"That's because you, my friend, can hold your liquor. How about I make you a drink that'll really knock your socks off?" Kagome grinned, unzipping her letterman and hanging it on the back of a chair.

"Let the knocking begin!"

This was Sango's _other_ job.

**X.x.X**

Kagome stumbled out of Sango's car and up the walk to her front door, a giggling mess. She wasn't exactly drunk. Tired and _happy_, if you will.

She pulled out her keys and sighed contentedly, before pulling them up and unlocking the front door after a couple of tries. She pushed the door open and closed it behind her, sloppily kicking off her shoes and heading up the stairs in darkness. She already knew the house by heart, so it wasn't exactly that hard to find her room and fall into bed. She almost felt herself falling asleep but her stomach grumbled loudly.

"Dude, I'm so hungry." She giggled to herself and lifted her tired body out of bed, heading back down the stairs towards the kitchen. As far as her stomach was concerned, anything would be great right about now. So she turned on the kitchen light, going about making herself a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. She took her first bite, enjoying how the bread melted in her mouth, igniting her taste buds.

It wasn't until she heard a slight creak from the floor that she realized she wasn't alone in the big place she called "home".

**--**

**A/N: so there it is. First chapter. I'm really excited about this one. It will have angst, but I just like the general idea of it. Please review and tell me what you think. I'll try to have the next chapter posted up as soon as possible. But school will be starting on Monday – today's Saturday – and I won't exactly have all the time in the world to update. Anyway, yeah… REVIEW!**

**TaintedMunkeyz**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: okay. Next chapter for you guys. I hope that you like it so far (not that there's much to judge it by) haha. Well yeah. Anyway, please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.**

**--**

**Escape Velocity**

**Chapter Two**

**TaintedMunkeyz**

**--**

**_Someone call an ambulance, because something's not right  
it's all going wrong tonight. Tonight.  
In between the bottom of this bottle and you,  
I think I'm running into rock bottom_**

_**- Boys Night Out;  
Yeah, No... I Know  
**_

**--**

Kagome turned around slowly and let her eyes widen as she gazed upon the tall figure outlined by the kitchen's entrance.

"Wh-what are you doing home so early?" she stuttered. Naraku's eyes narrowed dangerously as he stepped forward.

Kagome stepped back.

"Don't question me as if you have authority, bitch." Kagome gasped and dropped the freshly made sandwich from her hands, stepping back. It wasn't so much his words, just the shock of it all.

"I-I'm sorry." She winced and bowed her head, slightly mourning her sandwich as if it wasn't a serious situation. She knew that he could get mean. This wasn't even his true anger. She had the scars to prove it after all.

He stepped towards her once again, only this time quicker and she backed up, her backside hitting the fridge making all glass containers and bottles inside clink against each other noisily, the sound seeming louder in her drunken state. A few boxes of cereal dropped down around her and fell to the floor and she covered her ears and jumped, her heart pounding furiously behind her ribcage. The crunchy cereal spilled out across the tiled floor and crunched beneath Naraku's shoes as he shifted.

"Who told you… that you could leave the house?" he whispered slowly, dangerously close. Her hands were still covering her ears and tears pooled in her eyes as she looked into his face, his features blurry. She could make out his deep red eyes and the cruel smirk on his face, but anger could quickly be detected. Wisps of black hair fell into her face as she shook, her body suddenly turning weak. "Who told you!" he screamed in her face. She flinched, but still didn't reply, in fear that it just might be the wrong answer. His lips pulled back into a snarl and he raised his hand, smacking her across the face, making her the flesh of her cheek tender instantly. She let out a pitiful cry and sunk to the ground, not caring that she fell onto the mess on the floor.

"Speak when spoken to, pathetic wench." The tears came freely now. She remembered promising herself to never let him see her cry, but it was too much to keep inside. She wanted to scream at him. She wanted to tell him she hated him. She wanted to be free.

"I'm sorry… I-I'm sorry." She sat on the floor and rocked herself back and forth, her head between her knees. She could tell her lip was bleeding – it stung when her tongue darted out to wet her dry lips. Her hair was an even messier bun at the back of her head, the majority of her silky tendrils falling out of the tie that kept her hair up.

"Where the _fuck_ were you?" he screamed, and kicked her side with all his might. She yelped as she skidded across the floor, pain searing throughout her entire being. She got onto her hands and knees and stood up, sagging slightly, holding onto her side.

There were sure to be bruises.

He shoved her back, sending her hip into the corner of the table. She bit her tongue to contain her scream and looked up at him through tearful eyes. He shook his head and placed his hands on his hips, his pose one of vanity. He sniffed disdainfully, looking at her as if she was garbage in an alleyway.

"Get out of my sight. You're _worthless_!" Her eyes widened even further as she looked at him in shock. The truth rang in her head like a mantra. He was right. Every word was true. "Leave now! Before I make you fucking _sorry_!" she covered her mouth, feeling as if she'd vomit. She scrambled out of the kitchen as best she could with her injuries and ran up the stairs to the bathroom, locking herself in. She turned on the shower water, as hot as she could stand it and stripped naked, standing there and letting the water pound into her skin, before sinking down to her bottom and crying, sobs shaking her entire body. It hurt to breathe; it hurt to move. So she stayed there until she felt numb.

A feeling she was all too familiar with…

X.x.X 

Today was going to be a quiet day. No interruptions just quiet peacefulness and the opportunity to be lazy in all her classes, not having to worry about anything too extreme.

At least, that's what she kept saying to herself as she walked up the front main steps of Shikon High and took a deep breath before heading inside the huge building. Familiar faces floated around her, but she kept her head down, unusual since she usually walked with confidence and a bright smile on her face.

"Hey Kagome!" a cheery voice called from somewhere across the hall. Kagome peeked up through her bangs and smiled half-heartedly, giving a small wave to the person who called her name.

"Higurashi! Hey, how was your weekend?" someone else called. She sighed to herself and turned around, walking backward with precaution.

"Alright, and yours?"

"Great!" she plastered on her "I'm Happy" smile and continued to walk through the school until she reached senior hall. Couples were making out in front of their lockers and groups of kids talked and laughed, while other discussed grades with teachers.

She was just spinning the combination lock on her locker when two arms snacked their way around her middle, and a kiss was planted on her cheek.

"Hey, babe. I tried calling you last night. What happened?" Kagome bit her lip and opened her locker, almost annoyed with the hold Kouga had on her waist.

"My phone was off yesterday." She said quietly as she gathered her books for her first class. Kouga laid his chin on her shoulder.

"But you never turn it off." He said, his voice hinting at slight confusion.

"Yeah. I know. But it was yesterday." She said somewhat sharply. She bit her tongue and turned around, pecking him on the lips. "Sorry, I'm just stressed." She whispered as he tightened her hold, not noticing how she flinched.

"Yeah, me too. Coach is counting on me to do all this insane stuff for the season, and I'm dedicated but it's a hard, you know?" Kagome frowned.

How did the subject jump from her to _him_ so fast?

"Yeah." The warning bell rang and Kagome groaned, not wanting to suffer through Honors English IV first period.

"I'll meet you here at break, ok?" he asked, slowly backing away. But not before planting another kiss, this time longer, on her lips. She smiled a little and nodded."I love you," he said and waited, walking backwards slowly. Kagome hesitated.

"Yeah. Me too." She shut her locker and headed in the opposite direction, Kouga none the wiser to her actual pain.

X.x.X 

She'd applied her makeup strategically, to all the right places, so that no one could detect the large bruise that had formed on her face. She never usually did wear the compact cover-up, just for the simple fact that she never felt as if her face could breath. But desperate times, called for desperate measures.

It wasn't as if she wasn't used to the routine. She'd done it before, multiple times.

Her father beat, she covered up.

And she seemed to be pro at it. No one had asked questions. But she could tell one person was looking past the make-up, past the "I'm Happy" smile. Looking into her eyes and being able to read her like a book.

"So what happened this weekend?" Sango asked curiously as she and Kagome walked to the girl's restroom at lunch. Kagome just shrugged, her high ponytail bouncing. "Don't give me that shit. It might work on the others, but not on me." Kagome grimaced, and picked up the pace and kept her head down. "Kagome!" Sango said as she struggled to keep up. She grabbed Kagome's wrist and spun her around, not missing the fear in her eyes. "Oh my-"

Kagome covered her mouth with her hand to contain a sob, her eyes starting to water. Sango gasped and tugged her into the girl's bathroom, checking under the stalls to make sure no on was in there.

"Kag, what happened?" Sango asked as she pulled her best friend into a light embrace. Kagome let out her sob this time, not being able to hold it in, and pulled away quickly. "Please tell me." Sango's eyes watered. Kagome sank to the floor and brought her knees to her chest, burying her face in her knees. The makeup was sure to be washed away now by the tears.

"I hurt." She managed to choke out. Sango didn't need anymore. She wrapped her arms around Kagome's shoulders and pulled her closer.

"Did he hit you again?" she whispered. Kagome could only shake pitifully. "I'm going to kill him. I swear. I'm going to murder him." Sango let a few tears escape before wiping them on the sleeve of her letterman's jacket.

After about fifteen minutes, Kagome stopped crying and they sat there quietly staring at the tiled floor.

"Don't tell anyone. Please." Kagome whispered. Sango stroked her ponytail and anger flashed in her eyes at the desperate look Kagome was giving her.

"I haven't before, have I?" she asked coldly. Kagome sucked in a breath.

"Please don't be mad either."

"How can I not be? My best friend is being abused by her father!" Sango said heatedly.

"Step. And keep it down."

"Sorry." They both sighed simultaneously and continued to sit there. Kagome fidgeted with her hands and rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand, revealing the bruise.

"Oh, Kag!" Sango held her face gently as she examined the damage. "That fucking bastard. What's stopping me from going and killing him right now, honestly?" Sango asked as she made to stand up. Kagome chuckled, despite their current situation.

"Classes." She tugged Sango back down, who sat in a huff.

"This isn't funny. God, how could he do that?"

"Sango, I'm used to it."

"That's the thing! You shouldn't be used to it! It's wrong!" Kagome squeezed her eyelids shut, more tears stinging her eyes.

"What am I going to do?" she whispered brokenly. Sango looked on in sympathy.

"You could come live with me," she said hopefully. Kagome shot her a blunt stare.

"I can't get your family involved. There's no telling what he's really capable of." She sighed.

"You're right." They sat there quietly. "Where else did he hit you?" Sango asked peeking at her from the corner of her eye.

"Just my sides. He kicked me. And then pushed me and I hit the corner of a table. So now I'm sore on both sides."

"I hate how you talk about it like it's the weather."

"It gets that way after so many times." Kagome said sadly. Sango shook her head.

"And how are you going to practice? You know coach won't let you play with injuries."

"Which is why he won't find out." Kagome glared at Sango and stood up. She took the compact out of her purse and reapplied it back to cover up the bruise. Sango scoffed.

"Whatever."

"Sango." She warned. "I mean it. Please keep this to yourself. For now?"

"And what the hell are you going to do to prevent it from happening ever again?" Kagome snapped shut the case and pulled out her mascara, reapplying. When she finished she turned to Sango quite suddenly.

"I've been thinking of this plan…"

X.x.X 

"Kag, I dunno." Sango said quietly as she rummaged through her closet. Kagome was sitting on Sango's bed, a pillow in her lap, playing with a loose seam on the yellow pillowcase. "It's really risky, if you ask me."

"Well the only way I can do it is if you support me on this." Sango sighed as she brought out a short blue jean skirt and held it up to her, in front of her floor mirror, which was situated on her beige carpet.

"Okay. Well I _support_ you. It's just that. Well, you'll be leaving. And what'll happen to our friendship?" Sango asked, almost getting teary-eyed.

"Sango, I think from my speech, the only words you got were 'runaway, from, and home.' I'm not leaving forever. Not even the area. I mean I don't actually know _where_ I'll be. But I still want to go to school. I could never abandon you. You're like my sister. I'd probably rot in the back of an alleyway without you." Kagome smiled at Sango through the mirror and said girl turned around and hopped onto the bed hugging her best friend.

"Not an alleyway. Maybe in a box." Kagome smacked Sango with her pillow and laughed.

"I'll need to get a job too. Who would of thought running away would be so complicated." She sighed wistfully, at the idea of finally being able to escape the clutches of her father. It sounded so good. It was so close. And she honestly couldn't wait at all.

"Yeah. Unless you run into some perverted and horny man who will take you in for your body." Sango said getting back up and going over to her wardrobe. Kagome narrowed her eyes.

"Thanks. That makes me feel a lot better."

"Welcome." Sango giggled and chirped happily. A knock came from the door and Sango called out a 'come in!' letting them know it was okay to enter the room. Kagome smiled as Sango's mother popped her head in, her bright young face looking content.

"Kagome, dear, will you be staying for dinner?" Kagome looked at Sango out of the corner of her eye who nodded encouragement.

"Um, thanks. That'd be awesome." Sango's mother smiled warmly.

"Great. Good to have you, Kag. Dinner will be ready in five." Kagome bit her lip and stared at one of Sango's pink walls. A tall shelf that held soccer medals and trophies mostly covered it, books and pictures, and then her queen sized bed. On the wall next to that there was a computer desk and also a case holding her stereo. One wall had her walk in closet and a stand holding a TV.

She loved it here. It was so homely. Everything just screamed comfort. She never felt on edge and if she was having a bad day, all she had to do was step over the threshold at the front door and everything would vanish. Sango's mother was so great, treating her like she was her own daughter. And Sango's father, he was just as cool. Sometimes he took the girls to the park and gave them tips for playing good soccer. That's how they got to be so good. Sango's father, always pushing them to pursue the game. And then Kohaku, Sango's little brother, seemed like the little brother Kagome never had. She felt so a part of this family, never feeling like she was intruding. She wished with all her being that she were a Taijiya. She'd actually feel complete.

"We should go down to dinner, Ms. Daydreamer. Mom's probably already set the table." Kagome blinked and looked at Sango who had her hand placed on the doorknob, twisted back to look at the girl.

"Oh. Right." She nodded absently and slipped off of the bed following Sango downstairs. Her stomach started growling loudly as the scent from dinner filled her nostrils. She placed a hand over her stomach sheepishly as Sango laughed.

Upon arriving in the kitchen, Kagome saw her place set out just as nicely as everyone else's. Something she definitely wasn't used to. There was chatter among her brother and parents and they all dug into their plates happily. Kagome sat down and loaded her plate with macaroni salad and a cheeseburger.

Just as she was about to bite into the delicious hunk of meat, Sango's mother surprised her with a question that made both her and Sango choke.

"How's your father Kagome?" she asked pleasantly. Obviously she had no idea of the ordeals Kagome had to suffer through. Sango glanced at Kagome from the corner of her eye before glaring at her plate of food. Kagome swallowed the increasingly growing lump in her throat.

"He-he's good." She said quickly.

"That's great. Treating you like a princess, I'm sure?" Sango's father piped up happily. Kagome opened her mouth, and then clamped her jaw shut, before opening it again. She licked her dry lips.

"Um, yeah… as always." She quietly lied, but they didn't seem to take notice. She caught Sango's eyes out of the corner of hers and her breath hitched. She didn't like the fact that she had to lie to the people she considered her actual parents. But they'd agreed before.

They couldn't get involved.

Sango sighed and twirled the limp noodles drenched in spaghetti sauce on her plate, her appetite completely gone. Her best friend was suffering and there was nothing she could do. But that was going to change soon. She knew that. But she couldn't help but think it's for the better.

_A better life for Kagome_.

**--**

**A/N: um, so sorry for getting it out late. I'm sure you can all forgive me. My other stories will be updated shortly – hopefully, but I was held back by a few imperative delays. Thanks for reading. Please review.**

**TaintedMunkeyz**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: new chapter. Sorry about getting it out late. Things have been hectic. H-E-C-T-I-C! Just in case you didn't get it the first time. Lol. Well school was taking it's toll, but now I'm on break for two weeks, so hopefully in between having fun with my friends and doing other various things, I'll be able to write for you guys! Thank you for you undying patience. I know it takes me a while to update but at least I don't update like every five months… or every year. Some authors are known to do that and it drives me insane! But here ya go. Please enjoy and then REVIEW. Please guys. Review for me?**

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

**--**

**Escape Velocity**

**Chapter Three**

**TaintedMunkeyz**

**--**

**_Its like I can't wake up, its like I cant get up  
its like I cant remember who I used to be  
am I running from you or am I running from me?_**

_**- Trust Company; Running**_

**--**

The dark bedroom was silent.

Along with the rest of the house.

Kagome was lying in her bed, looking thoughtfully at the ceiling, or at least in the general direction since it was pitch black in her bedroom. But she wanted it that way since she was in what she liked to call "thinking mode".

The covers on her bed weren't made and her body was sprawled out comfortably between the sheets and on the pillows. She had music playing softly in the background and sighed as she came upon the topic that had presented itself just recently.

_Running away_.

Of course, most would consider even thinking about it cowardly and unheard of, but she needed to get out. She needed to get away. She'd been her stepfather's maid and slave for far too long.

Sure he provided for her and "took care" of her. But he also did horrible things. He treated her like she didn't matter, and it was even worse when he wasn't sober. Once he'd thought she was one of his whores…

She shivered at that thought and closed her eyes. Yeah. Running away and getting as far as possible from the man she called "father" was probably the right thing to do. And he'd probably get horribly pissed off and go on a rampage, but she was doing this for her. She just hoped that her decision wasn't so stupid as to get Sango's family involved. That would be the one thing she couldn't handle. And she hoped that he wouldn't follow her or come and find her. She almost freaked out at all the possible things he'd do to her after her found her.

But she wouldn't let that happen.

Couldn't let that happen. Because if she did, her life would be ruined. She sighed again as she let sleep lightly overtake her. She could think about all the consequences later.

**X.x.X**

…60… 70… 80… 90… 100… 110… 120… …160… 170… 180… 190… 200…

...200 dollars saved up for running away. She could get the rest later on.

Kagome tied a rubber band around the wad of money before sticking it in her bag and then opening her drawers and taking out clothes. She was going to pack lightly. But she didn't know if that was the right thing to do. What if she needed more? Money wasn't exactly growing on trees. And she didn't even know where she'd be living.

She shook her head and packed more clothes, just in case. Of course she could always come back and get more clothes when she knew her stepfather was away. She nodded to herself as she zipped up the semi-heavy gym bag. That's what she would do.

Kagome looked at the clock on her wall and realized that if she didn't want to be skinned alive she better get out of there as fast as she could. She took her house key off of her dresser and stuffed it into her jeans pocket, before throwing the gym bag over her shoulder. Leaving her room was the hard part. She'd miss sleeping in a bed that was as comfy as hell. But that didn't matter. She needed to get out.

She walked past the kitchen in a hurry. She didn't even bother leaving a note for where she'd "be". Who cared? He'd just search anyway.

"Bye house." She whispered before stepping out the back door and locking it. Then she set off on a journey with no real destination.

About half an hour later she came to the more urban part of the city. With more nightclubs, apartments, food huts and such, rather than huge business buildings and a little further out, the neighborhoods.

At the moment, she was walking down a street that was particularly pretty crowded for this time of day. She was pushed with the throng of the crowd, not caring since she didn't have a destination anyway.

But she stopped when she got to a rather interesting looking apartment building. It didn't look cheap, but it did at the same time. Something about it just drew her too it though. She pushed open the heavy glass door and left the noisy bustling pedestrians outside to their own affairs. As soon as she stepped in, she was greeted with a front hall with stairs leading downwards (towards the basement she assumed) and then upwards towards all the rooms above. On the right side of the hall there was a door that had a plaque with '_manager_' written on it in gold letters. She looked around, before heading in that direction and reaching for the doorknob. But as soon as she was about to grab it, the door swung open and out stepped a short little old man. Kagome jumped back surprised. He couldn't have been taller than her hips.

"Uh…hi?" she questioned uncertainly. The incredibly short balding man looked up through his spectacles and blinked before a wide grin lit up his face.

"Oh hello there! You wouldn't happen to be Kikyo would you? Mr. Takashi said to send you right up as soon as you arrived. And I see you've brought your bags. Would you like assistance with those, Ms. Sakeda?" Kagome blinked a few times.

"Uh… huh?" she asked intelligently.

"Oh. Excuse my poor manners! I'm Mr. Myoga, or at least that's what everyone in this blasted apartment building calls me. I'm the manager." He stuck out his hand. Kagome shook it, still in shock. Apparently she looked like someone else?

"Nice to meet you." She said slowly.

"So how long will you be staying with Mr. Takashi? I heard you're just in for a few days before flying to the United States for your new modeling job." Kagome opened and closed her mouth like a fish. Modeling job?

Then it suddenly hit Kagome like a ton of bricks. This guy thought she was someone else, staying with whoever this Mr. Takashi guy was, and was taking her to the room that she'd be staying in. Sure it was wrong to fool an old senile man, but she could stay here at least for a little and get her bearings straight before setting off and finding another place to live.

"Oh, yes that's right. Model, model, model! It's the story of my life." She smiled a big fake ass smile and handed over her heavy bag. The old guy could barely lift it from the floor, so after rolling her eyes, she took it from him and smiled wider. "Please, show me the way."

"Yes, yes, of course." He grabbed a key from his pocket and led her up the never-ending stairway that seemed to tweak just a few of his bones. After stopping a few times for breath (on his part) they made it up to the third floor and to the right door. "Here we are. Room 305. Think you can remember that?" he chuckled at whatever joke he seemed to find funny and pushed open the apartment door. Kagome smiled at what she saw.

She liked.

"Well this is it. Inuyasha said he'd be home around about 8:00 so that gives you a little over four hours to relax. I hope you enjoy your stay, and here is your house key for the next few days." He set the keys on the table, and then left her to her own devices. Kagome sighed happily.

First, she'd take a nap…

**X.x.X**

When she woke up it was dark outside.

Or at least 7:00…

She probably didn't have a lot of time before the guy came home. And then what would she say? 'Oh I posed as this Kikyo person whom I've never even met so that I could get into your apartment and sleep and eat until you came back because I was running away from home, for the simple fact that my stepfather beats me.'

Not likely.

But she decided that she'd just worry about right now at the moment and when he came home either hide, or come up with some plausible story. And hopefully the stranger would be a nice one.

She shrugged. Whatever. She got up off the bed she was laying on and ran a hand through her hair and stretched her tired muscles. She'd probably be tired tomorrow from her long hike. Which just royally sucked because she couldn't be tired during school. It wasn't possible. She wouldn't survive. But at least she didn't have soccer practice for a while. That would thoroughly kill her.

She slinked into the kitchen and opened the fridge, not surprised to see only food a man would eat. So maybe she could bribe him into staying here if she acted as his personal chef. It was worth a try.

She safely decided on cereal and sat down at the table after finding the necessities. She was on about her 5th bite of cereal when she realized that she felt at home here. It felt right to not be yelled at. Kagome wanted to find a place like this. As soon as she finished high school this year. And settled down; maybe even got into a college that she really wanted to go to.

She shrugged and picked up her bowl of cereal heading towards the living room to check it out. The apartment in itself wasn't much, but she wasn't complaining. It was a true bachelor's pad. The entertainment in front of the sofa, loveseat and recliner chair (all matching plush and black) was a huge flat screen TV, a DVD-VHS-MP3 system and a Playstation2. He had two racks of CDs situated on the floor and there were tons. She scanned them briefly, deciding that he had a great taste in music. She took another bite of cereal as she stood up and walked over to the fireplace. On top of the mantle there were pictures of what she assumed to be his family. Except for one picture. It was of a girl that pretty much looked just like her. Only if Kagome could say so herself she was livelier looking. It was the guy who owned the apartment and her mirror image cuddling at a picnic. The girl's smile was so fake it was disgusting. Why would he put up a picture of _that_?

She shook her head and finished her cereal walking out of the living room and rinsing out her bowl. She decided to hand wash everything she used and put them back in their proper place – it was the least she could do.

Kagome wiped her hands on a dishtowel, then hung it back up before pulling her cell phone out of her pocket and dialing Sango's number. She waiting patiently for the line to pick up as she strolled into the living room and sat on the couch.

"Hello?"

"Sango!"

"Kagome! How's it going? Where are you? Are you okay?" Kagome laughed then sighed.

"Yes mommy dearest,"

"I resent that." Sango muttered.

"Anyway," Kagome carried on. "I'm okay. I'm at this guys apartment-"

"Oh my god! What are you doing there! Did he kidnap you?"

"Sango… seriously. Use your head." She laughed. "No… this story will seem a little weird considering, but I walked into the apartment lobby thing and I was about to enter the manager's office when this short bald guy comes strolling out and says 'oh you must be Kikyo, Mr. Takashi said to send you up when you arrived.' So I pretended to be Kikyo and now I'm here."

"Yeah okay. So my only question is, how the _hell_ are you going to get him to stay there? Kagome that's breaking and entering!"

"The only part of that statement that's true is the entering. Mr. Myoga let me in thank-you-very-much."

"Right, and what is it exactly that you're going to say when he confronts you about living in his house without his knowing."

"Please forgive a beaten runaway?"

"Kagome!"

"I'm kidding. Calm yourself. I'll think of something. But I have to go. I just wanted to talk to you and let you know that I'm fine. Hopefully I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay. But call if you don't come to school!"

"I will. Love you, bye." Kagome flipped her cell phone closed and started when she heard the front door unlock.

_She wouldn't be prepared for what was about to hit her next…_

**--**

**A/N: omg. I'm sorry about the shortness and the cliffy. Really. But it just goes with my chapter plans and I didn't want to mess them up so I'm ending it here. I'm sorry. I also have a lot on my mind. I've wanted to write but I've been through a tragedy and I need to be there for my best friend. So please forgive me. And then review! Please guys. Even just an, 'I like it' would be nice.**

**TaintedMunkeyz**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: k. so don't kill me just yet… and that goes for the stalker person that threatened me… yeah I totally don't like that… it makes me laugh because you sound like a fool, but then it makes me upset… and I'm sick while writing. So be joyous.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything. Except for this story.**

**--**

**Escape Velocity**

**Chapter Four**

**TaintedMunkeyz**

**--**

**_She says she's no good with words but I'm worse  
Barely stuttered out  
"A joke of a romantic" or just stuck to my tongue  
Weighed down with words too over-dramatic  
Tonight it's "it can't get much worse"  
Vs. "no one should ever feel like…"_**

**- _Fall Out Boy; Dance, Dance_**

**--**

Kagome quickly got up and ran into the kitchen, hiding behind the island in the middle of the room. Why she was so scared, was even beyond her. You'd think she'd have enough balls to face the guy whose house she "broke" into.

She tried to calm her beating heart and listened for where the guy would go next. She heard him yawn and then throw his keys down into a basket by the door. She could hear his semi-heavy footsteps, which made her shiver because they reminded her so much of her father's. He stepped into the kitchen and got a beer from the fridge, which was across the room from the kitchen island. She held her breath and waited as she heard the fridge door close, and his footsteps retreating to the living room after turning off the kitchen light. She let out the breath she didn't know she was holding and didn't realize that it was a mistake.

Inuyasha stopped strolling into the living room and let his ears twitch, listening for sounds around his humble abode.

"What the…" he turned back towards the kitchen and slowly walked in, sniffing around now, and wondering why he didn't notice that there was something a bit off in the first place. The scent of blue lilies filled his nose and he let it twitch too, sneezing when the scent tickled and teased his senses. He left the lights off for the element of surprise, even though he could see in the dark anyway. He set his beer down on the counter and walked past the island, knowing good and well that the female hiding was right behind him. He heard a shuffling of feet and knew she was standing up so he turned and kicked out at her, surprised when his blow was dodged and a punch was thrown at his face. He dodged it quickly and sent a furry of punches towards the girl, marveling in how every thing was blocked. He backed her further into the kitchen island, the wheels turned and squeaking as the island was pushed further and further and hit the refrigerator door. Kagome rolled out of the way as a dangerous kick, that would have hit her face, hit the fridge door and ran into the living room. Inuyasha wasn't too far behind.

Kagome jumped on top of the coffee table and took stance, warily looking at the man who owned the apartment. He stepped closer and she stepped back, her foot accidentally landing on the remote and turning it on with a blast of a pro soccer game filling the room. Kagome quickly glanced at the T.V. before looking back at the man, almost ashamed of the fact that she was checking him out; the television gave him an unearthly glow. She took in his shaggy silver hair, under a gray knit cap and glowing golden eyes. His body was toned – equipped to do damage – and his sense of style was just as hot. Baggy jeans, flip-flops, a gray zip-up hoodie (T-shirt underneath) and a casual brown blazer overtop.

Inuyasha hopped onto the coffee table and Kagome quickly backed up once again, but misjudged her steps and fell onto the leather couch behind her. Inuyasha quickly took his chance and pounced on top of her, ignoring her muffled cry of protest.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" he asked venomously. Kagome glared with all her worth, and coughed trying to take in air. "I'll ask again," he said quietly. "What the fuck are you here for?"

"Actually that's not what you asked the first time." Kagome decided to be a smart ass, though she realized right after that that might not of been the smartest thing, when he pressed down on her body, taking the air from her lips and leaving her wheezing. She winced particularly hard when he pressed into the bruises on her sides with his thighs.

"Don't get smart, or I'll end your life and no one will be the wiser." Kagome glared again, as if challenging him.

"Well," she rasped. "If I could get some air… I could explain…" Inuyasha searched her eyes for defiance, but when he found none he got up slowly.

"No fucking tricks, bitch." Once he got from on top of her, Kagome sat up heaving in much needed air.

"Gee, thanks." She whispered sarcastically and stretched her arms above her head, satisfied when most bones cracked before relaxing into the soft leather.

"Why are you here? If you were going to rob something, you wouldn't be sitting on my couch and chatting. So tell me how you got in and why you feel the need to stay." Kagome winced at the harsh tone of his voice. Could she really expect different though? She _did_ break into his house and sleep in his bed and eat his food. 'Okay, shit… I pretty much gave this man a reason to hate me already. Wrong thing to do. Might as well start from the beginning...'

"Well, I might as well start from the beginning."

"Don't make it a fucking novel please. It'd be greatly appreciated."

"Well jeez, princess, if you don't want me to answer your questions, then I'll leave right now."

"You can do that after you talk. Now talk." She rolled her eyes.

"My names Kagome by the way. You can address me as such. Not bitch or anything else."

"Whatever. It's Inuyasha, but you can call me master." She tried to hide her snort but it didn't work.

"Anyway, I live, or shall I say lived," (insert Inuyasha's glare) "In the more rural part of Tokyo with my step father. I go to the local public high school – Shikon High – and I'm an 18-year-old senior."

"Are you a cheerleader too?" Inuyasha spat nastily. Kagome didn't let it faze her.

"No, actually I'm the captain of the varsity girl's soccer team."

"Oh." Was all that he could say; he couldn't bash on her at all for that. He knew that the Shikon High Lions were the best around and the captain led them to an unbeatable record every year.

"Yeah. Thought you'd like that." She rolled her eyes. "Anyway, I've been living with my step father since I was six, and then my mom left and took my brother telling me she loved me. She knew that my father had problems but if she left and took both of us, she wouldn't be able to provide and so she left me there with the problematic man. It wasn't until I reached the age of eight, that things really started getting bad. He made me his personal slave, cleaning up the house and only letting me go to school. By age ten, I was slowly starting to realize that my mom was never coming back for me and that I had to fend for myself.

"My step father loved the sport of soccer. So at this age I was put on teams around Tokyo or playing for my different schools. But this was one thing that was okay with me because I loved the sport anyway. It let me get away…" she trailed off, her eyes misting up.

"By age thirteen or fourteen, I forget, I was maturing faster than most girls my age… and _he_ noticed. He tried to take advantage of me on numerous drunken occasions. I hated him for that, and I never forgave him. He stopped though, when I turned fifteen, and just decided to keep beating me until I was helpless. My best friend's father owns a Dojo in Tokyo and I decided to learn martial arts for free, so that I could defend myself as best I could – hence our little quarrel in your kitchen. Anyway, when he hit me, sometimes I'd fight back… or I'd just take the blows the best way I learned how and didn't show that he hurt me. My beatings got severe around the time when he remembered that my mom left us… or when he just felt like hitting me because I reminded him so much of her." she angrily wiped away a tear, not ready to show weakness in front of this man just yet.

"My eighteenth birthday just passed, which gives me my freedom, so I ran away. There's no doubt that he'll look for me, but at least he doesn't have any power over me. I came into the city and was walking out on the sidewalk when I found this apartment… it just called to me. so walked inside and just as I was about to go in the main office and ask if there were any apartments for rent, the manager is introducing himself and telling me that I'm someone I'm not and pushing me towards this apartment – your apartment - and telling me to wait until you got here."

"That crazy old bas-" Inuyasha paused. "Who did he tell you that you were?" Kagome flushed.

"Um… some Kikyho… chick." Inuyasha growled.

"That's **Kikyo**. And I don't know why he'd mistake you for her. She's much prettier." He lied.

"Well I'm SORRY that I was almost beaten to death before I ran away. Usually the bruises covering one's face make them a little hard to look at!" she yelled bitterly. She didn't like this. Her feelings and emotions were on edge right now. And she was letting too much slip. As soon as her face was angry, it was calm again. "Whatever. If you want me out, I'll leave."

Inuyasha thought about it. He truly did. He wasn't going to pity her, because he knew how that felt and how much he truly hated that. But how guilty would he feel if he left her fending for herself on the street, her bastard of a father running around looking for her. He felt a strange sense of protection surge through him at that moment. He wanted to protect her, but he didn't know why.

"You can stay for a while."

"What's a while?"

"Depends on how well you can cook."

And that was that.

**X.x.X**

"Inuyasha! How dare you take the all of the hot water!" Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs as soon as the cold water blasted her body. Inuyasha chuckled from his spot in the kitchen, slowly savoring the taste of his ramen in the morning. The truth was, in the past week, they'd grown fond of each other. They fought, of course, but they still laughed and treated each other like friends.

She washed her hair and her body, enjoying her favorite scent and then turned off the cold water and wrapped herself in a towel. She walked back into the spare room that Inuyasha had lent to her and got dressed, excited that her body was refreshed and the old bruises were disappearing. Her father had tried to call her but she didn't pick up and he hadn't been coming around her school, so she was pretty confident with the fact that he couldn't find her just yet. Everything was looking up.

Inuyasha glanced up from his steaming food to look at Kagome, who looked just as refreshed, as she would be if she didn't have to go through the life she had before. There was a bright beaming smile on her face and she looked pretty content. Since her back was facing him, Inuyasha took the time to let his eyes roam over her body; voluptuous curves, while still lean and in shape. Inuyasha shook his head of his thoughts and thought of Kikyo, his semi-sort-of girlfriend. She was staying faithful to him, so there was no way that he could let go of his emotions and screw it up. He just didn't know why he found Kagome better than Kikyo.

"…and you take all the milk too! What's a girl supposed to freaking eat around her when you finish off everything? Have you ever even heard of the healthy food groups? Honestly! And are you even _listening_ to me?" Kagome turned and glared at Inuyasha's glazed over expression and then slightly became worried. "Inuyasha?"

"Huh?" he asked intelligently and glanced up at the black haired girl. She raised an eyebrow and looked at him as if he'd grown a third head.

"What the hell is **in** that Ramen?"

"Nothing, bitch. I'm leaving to go grocery shopping. Do you wanna come?"

"It's Kagome, and since you have no clue what to buy, yes I guess I'll come." Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Well don't make it sound like a chore or anything."

"Oh, but anything that involves you is a chore my friend. As in chores are like slow and painful torture." She smiled wickedly and raced out of the kitchen, barely dodging a nice and hard Granny-smith apple.

**X.x.X**

"So I was thinking," Kagome started as she dumped three boxes of unhealthy cereal in the shopping cart. "If Myoga sent me to your apartment because he thought I was Kikyo, then why hasn't she come yet?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Well her scheduled arrival must have been either the day or the day after I arrived, because Myoga knew to send me up. Why hasn't she showed up?"

"Oh. She called me and told me that her flight was delayed." Kagome rolled her eyes… she could plainly see what was going on, but apparently Inuyasha couldn't.

"By a week?" she asked smartly. He scoffed.

"No, stupid, she said that she just wasn't able to see me this time, but next time she would." Kagome's heart sunk at the hope in his voice. Obviously this girl wasn't with Inuyasha for a good reason. Had to be that she liked having a power over him or something. Kagome knew this Kikyo girl wasn't coming by anytime soon. She'd just have Inuyasha hanging by a thread until he couldn't take it anymore. And Kagome hated the bitch for that.

"Oh." She didn't fight it. She'd let him get it in his own time. And Inuyasha didn't get why she didn't keep asking him questions, because that's what she would usually do.

Soon their shopping cart was filled to the brim with things that would last them for at least two weeks and they pushed forwards towards the check out lane. Kagome laid out things on the conveyer belt and waited patiently as the boy rung up the items before putting more on. Inuyasha glanced up from his wallet and noticed that the working boy was checking Kagome out. He shook his head and counted up his money, satisfied to find that he'd have enough to pay with.

Now it was getting ridiculous. Kagome was making the boy _nervous_ - actually nervous. After finding out his total and paying, Kagome started pushing the cart out and Inuyasha looked at the boy.

"You can't handle girls like her. So leave them to me." he smirked and raised an eyebrow, as if asking the boy to say something smart. When he smiled nervously, Inuyasha just chuckled and walked out the door, following Kagome to his car.

**X.x.X**

"Inuyasha! I need a ride to school!" Kagome called as she walked out of her room in her tight blue jeans without the pockets on the butt. She was wearing a tight black zip up jacket with a hood and a long white tank top underneath and reached her hips. On her feet, she wore black flats with white stars and a white sole. She brushed all her hair to the side and wore it over one shoulder, then put her hood on. Her eyes were lined with black and her lips were soft with clear pinkish lip-gloss. She pursed those finely glossed lips while searching the apartment for Inuyasha.

"Damnit boy, if I'm late, you won't get dinner and I'll burn all the ramen in the house!" she yelled. Suddenly his door swung open and he came out fully dressed and ready to go. She raised an eyebrow and smiled. "Funny how that works." He sneered and grabbed his keys from the basket by the door. Kagome grabbed an Arizona iced tea from the kitchen and followed him out the door.

"What time will you be home by?" Inuyasha asked once they were in the car. Kagome laughed.

"What are you, my father now?"

"No, stupid. I'm asking so I know when to make dinner."

"Oh, jeez, if it's Ramen I'll come home tomorrow."

"It won't be ramen!" he yelled frustrated, making Kagome giggle uncontrollably.

"Ok. Ok. I'm sorry." She stifled the last bit and smiled. "I'll be home around the time that school gets out, unless someone wants to do something. So I'll call, alright?" Inuyasha nodded and dropped her off in front of school, then drove off to go attend his own classes.

**X.x.X**

"That check out lane kid from the other day was totally checking _you _out." Kagome was sent off into a giggling fit by the obviously not funny pun.

"Um… just because that was lame I'll give you the benefit of the doubt. So what if he was? Plenty of guys do."

"But don't toot your own horn or anything." Inuyasha snorted, but was smiling. Kagome laughed.

"Right, you can't act like the girls aren't all over you."

"Well… they sometimes are, but I restrain myself because I have a girlfriend." Kagome stopped laughing.

"Huh. And how long have you and Kikyo been going out?"

"Like… six months."

"Oh. And she's a model. So you think she's staying faithful to **you**?" Kagome asked with her back turned, stirring the noodles in the pot in front of her. Inuyasha glared.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kagome rolled her eyes and turned to face him, leaning back on the counter.

"It means exactly what it sounds like. Models sleep around. And as much as you want to believe that this "relationship" you have is all fine and dandy, you should ask yourself, 'is it really what I think it is'. Don't get an attitude with me. I'm just saying what I think."

"Right, but when did it become your right to tell me how you think my relationship should be going?"

"Alright, I'm not going to fight about this. Really it's a waste of breath."

"You're such a bitch. You act like you've never romantically cared about someone before."

"That's because I haven't. And don't call me a bitch."

"Okay, wow. So now I'm supposed to believe that you're the girl next door too?"

"No. It means that I've dated and had boyfriends but I haven't exactly found the person that makes everything not make sense but at the same time I'm able to keep a clear head with. And maybe that's a bullshit fairytale that's not going to happen but at least I'm staying true to myself-" She cut herself off there. She just became a hypocrite. Because she wasn't being true to herself or to Kouga. She cursed and turned off the food she was cooking before heading back to her room and slamming the door shut. This was why she couldn't live with boys. Because right now, Inuyasha was starting to be that boy that made everything not make sense.

--

**A/N: All right. There you have it. I'm sorry that it's taking me so long to update these, but it's like whenever I sit down I go blank or I can't seem to find the will to write. But I'm starting to get it back. When I read a great story I can't help but want to finish writing my own. It feels spectacular actually. So please review and I'll try and update Hard Knock Life sooner than later!**

**TaintedMunkeyz**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: ok wow. I am so sorry. I can't believe I haven't written in so long. And I should probably be writing for another story but I just reread this one, and found inspiration, so I have to.**

**Um. I pretty much realize that in the last chapter, Kagome like professed her life story to Inuyasha, but it'll be explained in this chapter. Or at least kinda, in Kagome's thoughts… so hang tight, and please enjoy this chapter. Read&Review!**

**--**

**Escape Velocity**

**Chapter Five**

**TaintedMunkeyz**

**--**

_**I feel frustration set in.  
Temptation's too much to bare.  
Fighting my own thoughts I've failed.  
Finally, i don't care.**_

**_- Stutterfly; Out Of The Mud_**

--

Friday morning, Kagome woke up to the early morning sunshine through her bedroom window and Inuyasha whistling as he walked up and down the hall of the apartment getting ready for his morning classes.

The raven-haired girl bit her lip. She was so angry with herself right now. Really, she knew absolutely nothing about Inuyasha, save for the fact that he has a model girlfriend and that he's a college student. But that's as far as it goes. And she was already starting to like him. Not to mention, she still had Kouga. _'And I told him my **entire** life story… but the real truth is I was trying to win his sympathy vote. Still… he knows too much…'_

She flipped the heavy comforter back from her bare legs and padded across her soft carpeted floor to the door, swinging it open and barely containing a yawn with the back of her hand. She walked into the bathroom and started the shower, not caring that Inuyasha was standing in front of the mirror brushing his teeth. He glanced over at her scantily clad form and had to turn away to hide Goliath.

'_Damn you Kagome…'_ he thought as he finished up and closed the door before she pulled off her tank top. He sank back against the door and thought about it. He was growing fond of her. That much was true. And he had to stop himself. Because he still had Kikyo.

_'…Models sleep around. And as much as you want to believe that this "relationship" you have is all fine and dandy, you should ask yourself, 'is it really what I think it is'…'_

He'd been thinking about what Kagome said all night. And he didn't know why he was letting it get to him, but she had a point. The only reason he was thinking about it, was because he thought it might be remotely true.

And that bugged him.

**More** than he'd like to admit.

He sighed and walking into the kitchen, thinking that a big nice bowl of Ramen would help soothe him and his thoughts. But when Kagome came out of the bathroom only clad in a towel, her face flushed, he couldn't control his thoughts. Pictures of them rolling around on his queen sized bed and her calling his name out in-

"Hey, Inuyasha?" she called, interrupting his perverted thoughts. "Where'd you leave the toothpaste?"

"Um… I, uh… the medicine cabinet." He coughed the clear the blush off his face, but there was no way he could come back from that.

"Thanks. You're a doll." Inuyasha nodded and prayed to whoever was listening that suddenly Kagome would turn ugly and grow a mustache or something so that he wouldn't have to feel guilty every time he glanced at the picture of him and Kikyo at that picnic.

"Self-control…" Inuyasha whispered to himself. He knew that that wishing was false. There was no way in hell that Kagome could get ugly. Especially since she was so much prettier than Kikyo. And Kikyo was a model!

"Okay, I think I'm ready for the day. Can you drive me to school on the way over to your campus?" Kagome asked coming out of her room ready for the day. She was wearing a deep colored hot pink T-shirt with Pikachu on the front and the words "PIKACHU LOVE" on the front in black. She had yellow and lime green beads around her neck and tight blue jean capris with yellow, lime green, hot pink and black plaid converses on. (which are actually quite cute if you know how to rock 'em ). Kagome threw her hair into a side ponytail and outlined her eyes in black. Inuyasha gawked. Pikachu never looked so good.

"Um... what?" Kagome looked up at him from her small messenger bag and raised an eyebrow.

"Are you okay lately? You've been like, spacing out way a lot." She giggled at the spacey look on his face. "Like that."

"Shut up wench. Sometimes I just feel like spacing out, ok?" Kagome held her hands up in defense.

"Ok, wow. Sorry I brought it up." She was smirking though as she grabbed something to drink from the fridge and an apple from the kitchen island. She started walking toward the door, expecting him to follow, but soon realized that he wasn't following her. "Yo, earth to dumbass!" she stood with one hand on the doorknob and glanced at him strangely.

"I'm coming."

"Maybe I should drive…" she joked quietly as they both walked out of the door.

--

"Cute outfit, Kag," Ayame commented as the three girls – Sango, Kagome and Ayame – walked down the hall to their first class. Kagome smiled.

"Thanks Aya. Just something I had in my closet. You know." She giggled as her friends glared at her and smiled. "I was just joking you know. No need to get your knickers in a twist." Sango smiled. She was wearing tight blue jeans, a bright red zip-up hoodie and red converses. She had a long string of red beads around her neck to match, and red eye shadow around her eyes to set it in place. Ayame was wearing a green hoodie with black jeans and green Vans. She had a long white tank top hanging out from the bottom, stopping just at the middle of her bottom. All girls had a unique style, but Kagome's the most which was why so many guys – and sometimes girls – were attracted to her.

"Alright, English. How exciting does this _**not**_ sound?" Sango snorted at Ayame's obvious hate for English. She was struggling with the subject, but for some reason, she'd decline anyone's offer of help.

Unless it was Kouga's…

Sango shook her head. Something was wrong with her friends. There were so many secret things going on here or there, and that was definitely not good. And Kagome still had to talk to her about how everything was going. It'd been a week and she hadn't mentioned anything, although she noticed that there was a certain glow and a new bounce in her step. And that made Sango's entire heart fill with joy.

Sango interrupted her thoughts as they came to their classroom door. All three girls turned into the classroom and found their seats in the back of the room, chatting happily until the late bell rung and the teacher walked in nonchalantly.

"Ok class. Today we'll be watching a movie that goes along with the book _The Grapes of Wrath_. Any questions?"

"Yeah, can I skip out on this one?" some kid from the back of the room asked, causing quiet snickers to erupt.

"Yes, you can skip right off to the principal's office if you'd like." She replied smugly. Kagome smirked. She really liked this teacher, despite the hard and grueling work.

"Alright. Please pay attention, because when the movie is done – which we'll finish by next Tuesday or Wednesday I'll assume – you'll be writing a paper to compare and contrast the novel and the movie. Hold your groans please." She proceeded to start the film and flick off the lights, watching as some students put their heads down, while others became engrossed and took notes. Kagome half-watched and half-spaced out, much like her "roommate" Inuyasha had been doing lately. She wondered why he'd been doing that so much lately. But she knew that if she asked, he'd either lie and give her the cold shoulder or call her a name and give her the cold shoulder.

Not too many options.

And she had to wonder why she was so drawn to him. Sure he was really nice by letting her stay, but really he hadn't been all that heart warming. _'Maybe that Kinkyho chick turned his heart cold or something…'_ she thought to herself.

Kikyo; The girl that had Inuyasha's heart…

She had to wonder how they met and why they were still together after so long. After dating a regular boy getting along on a students income (or so she guessed), wouldn't a model get bored and want to do better? All signs basically led up to it. So how in the world were they still together, and _why_ would she just keep leading him on, instead of just breaking it off...

Kagome snapped out of her thoughts when the bell rang and the classroom lights flicked back on. She looked over at Ayame who was asleep on her desk and Sango who was trying to kick her awake. She shook her head and gathered her binder to go to her next class.

--

Ah. Lunch!

Kagome excitedly closed her locker door and smiled as Kouga came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Hey babe, how's your day going? I didn't see you this morning." Kouga frowned. Actually, he hadn't seen her for the entire week in the mornings. "Have you been getting here late? Because I'd be more than willing to come and get you or something…" he trailed off when Kagome shook her head and pecked him on the lips, taking his hand and leading him to the lunch room. When they pushed open the doors, everyone was talking excitedly and the line for food was long, as always. Kagome spotted her friends a couple tables away and led him to them, sitting down and chatting. Kouga started talking about soccer immediately with his friends, which kind of annoyed Kagome, not that she'd ever admit it. She loved soccer, but sometimes it seemed like Kouga only played because he had too. He took the fun out of it, talking about it like the weather.

And that was another thing. Lately, Kagome had been thinking about all the _bad_ things about Kouga that bugged her. And that wasn't a good thing.

At all.

"So you want to go shopping with me tonight Kag?" Sango asked as she glanced up from the magazine she had spread out on the table in front of her. Kagome blinked and glanced at her best friend.

"Mos def. Just call me tonight." Sango nodded and looked down at her magazine, flipping to an open page with "60 best sex secrets!" scrawled on the top in bright pink. Ayame squealed and scooted over, glancing at the colorfully written article and reading it, while giggling with Sango.

That was **_yet another_** thing. Lately with Kouga she'd wanted nothing to do with him sexually. The kisses and holding hands was good, but she didn't want to get into more, which she guessed was starting to bug him, even if he didn't come right out and say it.

Jeez, she was finding **_way_** too much to not be pleased with. This had to stop. She had to be happy and loving and caring, the way a good girlfriend should.

Because that's just the way it goes.

--

Inuyasha watched confused as Kikyo pushed the front door to his apartment open, and walked in, setting down the bundle of red roses he'd gotten for her when they met up on the counter carelessly. She crossed the kitchen into the living room and sat down on the couch, putting her feet up on the coffee table and examining her nails as if waiting for something. He raised an eyebrow.

"Inu baby, why are you still standing there? Can you like, get me some water or something?" she glared at him when he stood there like he didn't understand what she said, and he held his hands up in defense and walked into the kitchen to fetch his beloved girlfriend some water.

"You want ice?" he asked in a monotone voice. He was actually bored with her already. She was just staying the night tonight, till her flight to Milan in the morning at 7:00. That was okay with him because ever since he'd picked her up, all she could talk about was herself and her manager; who happened to be a man…

He'd just never realized how _vain_ she was.

"Yes." Inuyasha glared at the wall to his left, knowing full and well that on the other side, Kikyo couldn't see him. '_Please_.' He added silently to himself. He rounded the corner and handed Kikyo her glass of cold water, watching a look of disgust come to her face after she took a sip. "Is this tap? Am I getting **Punk'd** right now? Like, where's Ashton?" Inuyasha frowned then rolled his eyes.

"What the hell is with the dramatics? No, it's not tap, it's from the refrigerator."

"Right, well can I get something that's purified and bubbly?"

"Sorry, we're fresh out." He growled out and stomped back into the kitchen to make some ramen. He heard a sigh from the living room and then soft, gliding footsteps come towards the kitchen. Kikyo placed her hands on his back and ran them up to his shoulders, squeezing gently. Inuyasha sighed out in relief. It'd been a long time since he'd gotten a massage. And his muscles had long since turned tense and knotted.

Kikyo turned him around and smirked up and him, her cold brown eyes glinting with mischief. Her lower lip protruded into a pout as she looked up at him.

"It's been so long, sweetie. I missed you." Inuyasha looked down at her, uncertainly. But before he could protest she pushed her lips to his and licked his lips sensually. Try as he might, though, he couldn't get into it. He wasn't feeling it. She backed him into the counter and pressed her body up against his, grinding him in all the right places. But he didn't feel as excited as he would have when they were first together.

As soon as Kikyo started to really get into it, the front door opened and a light breezy female laugh flitted through the air. Inuyasha pulled away as if he'd been burned, which was abnormal, seeing as Kikyo _was_ his girlfriend and everything.

"Inuyasha what did I tell you about using coasters?" Kagome set her backpack on the floor by the door and walked over to the coffee table grabbing the glass of water and taking off her shoes with practiced ease. She stepped into the kitchen and dropped the glass at the sight before her.

Kikyo practically growled in anger and Inuyasha looked a little pale. Apparently she was missing something?

"Um." She mumbled and looked at Inuyasha. He looked like he was about to pass out. It was only when she felt cold water soaking into her socks did she realize that she did just drop a glass of water and that it _did_ need to be cleaned up. "Shit." She stepped away from the mess and grabbed a towel from the counter, mopping up the water, and glancing at Inuyasha occasionally. He moved from behind Kikyo and helped pick up some of the larger shards of glass, watching Kagome carefully.

Kikyo fumed. Who was this, this little girl and what the hell was she doing in Inuyasha's apartment?

"Inuyasha!" Kikyo screamed, startling him and making him turn to face her. Kagome just kept working swiftly, trying to get this over with as quick as possible. "Who the fuck is this bitch, and what the hell is she doing here?" she screeched. Kagome slowed in her motions before coming to a stop and standing up. She tossed some pieces of glass into the garbage bin next to her then looked at the older girl across the room. She had a frown on her face, but Inuyasha could see a hint of a smirk on the corner of her mouth.

"Excuse me?"

"You," Kikyo pointed at her. "No one asked you to talk bitch, so shut up and let Inuyasha answer!" Kagome tilted her head and a look of clarity came to her beautiful features.

"Oh… you must be his model girlfriend, Kikyo. I'm Kagome. No need to yell by the way." Kikyo's mouth dropped. How did this little child know about her? She whipped her head to Inuyasha, waiting for him to explain.

"Kikyo, right now isn't really a good time, but I'll explain everything-" Kagome's gaze flicked to Inuyasha and she cut him off quickly.

"He will do no such thing, because as far as I'm concerned, it's none of _your_ business."

"My business? Well, as far as _I'm_ concerned, it is my business, because Inuyasha is my boyfriend!" Kagome smirked and looked at her colder mirror image standing across the room from her.

"Right, well, I'm only living here temporarily," she turned towards Inuyasha, never taking her eyes off of hers. "Hopefully you're presence in his life is temporary also." With that she threw the dish towel down on the floor and walked out of the kitchen, grabbing her shoes and backpack up on the way out the door. It slammed behind her and Inuyasha winced before moving to follow her.

"Don't you dare follow her, or I'll leave and this will be over." Inuyasha didn't hear her though. He was already out the door and following after Kagome. Kikyo screamed in frustration. This did not just happen to her. There was no way in hell she'd let some kindergartener come and steal her man…

Not that she was staying with him much longer anyway.

--

"Kagome, wait!" Kagome sped up if possible and headed over to the staircase, swinging her backpack over her shoulder. Inuyasha grabbed her wrist before she stepped down to the first step and swung her around. "Why'd you leave?"

"Why'd you leave your girlfriend?" the words were meant to be scathing, but they didn't come out as such. It actually came out a little softly. Kagome tapped her foot, and looked up at Inuyasha slowly, trying to gather her courage.

"Kagome… there's not a lot that I can answer right now. Or at least not until I figure out what the answers _**are**_. So just… bear with me? Please?" Kagome looked into his eyes for any sign of deceit. But she found none.

"Inuyasha… I can't do this. How much longer is your girlfriend going to be here? If it's for a while I'm going to find someone else to stay with. Trust me when I say, she's a royal bitch." Inuyasha shoved his hands in his pockets and looked away trying to hide his grin. He tilted his head and looked back at her, his mouth twitching.

"She's only staying for tonight. Then it's just you and me partner." He reached out and gently nudged her chin with his knuckles. "Thanks for being at least a little bit civil to her."

"Right I almost socked her in the face when she called me a bitch." Inuyasha chuckled.

"Yeah, I could see that. But thanks." She nodded and stood there looking down at her feet, wondering why they were just standing there. Suddenly, though, she was enveloped in a warm hug. Kagome smiled as she wrapped her arms around his waist. There was certain rightness about the hug, and because of that, Kagome pulled away quickly.

"Um, I should probably go call Sango. I'm going to stay there tonight, so if you need anything, just hit up my cell okay?" she backed away with a smile on her face and headed down the stairs with one last look behind her shoulder. Inuyasha stood there dumbly watching her leave.

'_What just happened there?_'

--

**A/N: okay. Wow… um this didn't take me so long to write. But the thing is, I couldn't find the inspiration. I looked all over and took notes wherever I went, but it still took me a while to get all my thoughts together. But now I have. So I hope you enjoy this chapter. Read and Review!**

**TaintedMunkeyz**


End file.
